inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Bow
'''Bow '''is a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She premiered in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for buying a chair. She unexpectedly joined the game in Double Digit Desert. Coverage Bow is a bit out of place, compared to other contestants. She, for one, is not a player, making it not possible for her to be an eliminated contestant in The Snowdown. (Yet, she appears anyway.) She posseses eyelashes, which all other female contestants do not have. She also seems to have a strange liking for chairs as well as being hit by the Fist Thingy as shown in Double Digit Desert. The Snowdown 's Chair Commercial]]Bow starred in a commercial in The Snowdown, which appeared after Marshmallow told Paintbrush to fix the problem they started with Apple. In the commercial, Bow advertises a chair, which she says will make anyone who purchases it become really cool. She also states that you can sit, stand and dance near the chair. She then ends the commercial saying they have limited stock, showing a numerous amount of chairs. ]]Bow appeared again in the episode after the eliminated contestants were saying why they should join. After Lightbulb tripped over a rock and flew out of the frame, it quickly switched to Bow, who was standing casually, noticing Lightbulb breaking. She then acts like an eliminated contestant, saying whoever votes for her, will receive a chair. MePhone4 then says "No!" and Bow is punched away by The Fist Thingy. Her icon appeared with all the other eliminated contestants for voting, even though she is not an eliminated contestant, nor a contestant at all. Yet, MePhone4 says that she is up for vote. She also appears in the bottom right corner of the Happy New Year Picture. Double Digit Desert When MePhone4 announces that it is time to open the gates to Idiotic Island, Bow jumps over and happily cheers, only to cause MePhone4 to say that she isn't a contestant, and Bow is punched by the Fist Thingy. Later, Bow flies back into Idiotic Island, smacks the ground and spins in the air, only to say that she actually enjoyed the ride, causing the Fist Thingy to punch her once again, making her land back in the same place a moment later, asking for it again. The Fist Thingy punches her for a third time, this time to the elimination area, where everyone else lands. During the elimination, MePhone asks if everyone is ready, which Bow tells him to wait, grabs her chair, and sits on it. Towards the end, Paper starts to get angry saying that Bow shouldn't be up for vote, that she isn't even a contestant. Bow then happily says that they did, and that they get chairs, she puts her hand up to motion a chair, but it does not show up untill a moment later, hitting her on the head. Paper then threatens Bow that he'll put her in an electric chair if she gets more votes, which she moronically asks if it will have cupholders. MePhone quiet the two down and begins to announce who will rejoin, or join the game. Bow recieved 95 votes, and Paper recieved 97 votes, making him the winning and causing him to rejoin. Bow throws her chair at MePhone in anger. MePhone catches the chair and sits on it, which Bow yells that he'll have to pay for it. The Fist Thingy then does a slight curve and punches Bow far into the distance. She later lands next to OJ similar how she did before. She misinterprets the deser for a dessert, and asks for chocolate cake with whipped cream. MePhone becomes shocked of Bow's return, but decides to move on. The contestant magnet suddenly picks up the nine competetors, as well as Bow, and brings them to the Cactus Desert. She later commented after OJ, saying that Salt's face made her sick, only to cause the Fist Thingy to punch her once again. She is gone the entire challenge untill the very end when she crosses the finish line after OJ and Bomb, causing her to win. MePhone4 tells Bow that she is not a contestant, untill his phone rings with a call from Adam. He begins to tell him to let Bow join, even though she is severely stupid. MePhone4 then tells Bow that she can join, but he will let another contestant win as well. Bow then begins to smile untill her smile takes up her entire face. She and Bomb win immunity as well as a trip around the earth. Trivia *Bow noticably is the only female contestant with eyelashes. *Bow is the only non-contestant and non-reccomended character to be put up for voting. *Similar to Cheesy, she is the second character to appear in a commercial. **She is the first female to appear in a commercial as well. *Bow does not sing in the Island of Misfit Objects song nor is seen in the Idiotic Island picture that is the first picture that the credits play over. However, it can be explained that this is due to Bow being punched by Fist Thingy and being sent flying out of Idiotic Island earlier. *Bow was hit aproximatley 5 times by the Fist Thingy in Double Digit Desert, making this the record for the amount of Fist Thingy punches in one episode. **She also holds the record for being hit the most by the Fist Thingy with 6 punches. *Everytime Bow landed on the ground as a result of the Fist Thingy, Bow did the same excact gesture by smacking into the ground, spinning in the air 3 times, and then landing. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Recurring Characters